shed_17fandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Gotze
Thomas Gotze (a.k.a. Thomas the Tank Engine) is the son of Hans Gotze and Abby Collins, as well as the grandson of Wilhelm and Olga Gotze. He is voiced by Abi L (first half) and Daniel T (second half and Project G-1). In the mini-series "The Adventures Of Roly The Coach" and "Thomas' P.C. Adventures", he is voiced by Brandon Polley. Biography Thomas Gotze was born on Arlesburgh, Sodor in 1968. Throughout the early years of his life, he would watch the growing railway network with fascination. Because of his strong interest in trains, he would record the railways with his own video camera, especially the steam engines, which were both his and his father's most favourite. He was also known as a good friend to everyone including Keith. One day, as he was hoping to catch a train on his camera with a friend, he ignored a safety sign, walked on the tracks and was hit by a fast approaching train. He was arranged to be taken to a hospital at first, but he was then later taken to Shed 17 where he was Bio-Fused into a blue 0-6-0 E2 class tank engine. The news of Thomas being turned in to a tank engine quickly went worldwide, and lots of letters were sent to Hans and Wilhelm asking to be Bio-Fused, but both men refused everyone's requests. However, the independently wealthy railway controller Sir Topham Hatt saw an opportunity to make a fortune and brought a controlling share in Sodor Research to Bio-Fuse people into different individual engines and other machines that would bring more tourists to the railway. But with the increasing workload, several of the Bio-Fused engines had accidents that led to their horrifically tragic deaths, and this started many people to question why Thomas (the first Bio-Fusion experiment) had worked flawlessly but almost every other operation had failed; Thomas himself, who was working without any trouble, was completely unaware of the deaths. One night, Thomas had to sleep in Knapford Sheds with Henry, who warned him to stay away from Shed 17. A week later, Thomas heard that Henry had an accident whilst pulling the Flying Kipper across the highest altitude line in the country, and Sir Topham Hatt had sent him to Crewe to be scrapped. Because Sir Topham Hatt had reopened the old line on the day after Henry warned Thomas, he immediately realized that Henry had been "disposed of" because of what he knew. So that night, using his own strength after his crew had left him all alone for home, Thomas trundled his way to the Sodor Research Complex, which took him about three hours – and the struggles nearly killed him as a result. It was then midnight by the time Thomas finally reached Shed 17 and entered. While looking around, he was quick to discover that he wasn't the real Thomas Gotze at all, nor was he ever even Bio-Fused; he was just a clone, and Shed 17 was scatted with failed duplicates that were the first attempts to mix Thomas Gotze's DNA with the body of a tank engine. As soon as Thomas was taken by surprise after seeing one of the failed clones still alive and kept in an enormous tank at the end of the shed, he started yelling loudly, and while doing so, his skeleton tore out of his unstable body – followed by his smokebox and his skeleton screams in horror in a high-pitch note. Thomas was then taken to a specialist unit where he went through twenty eight reconstructive operations in an attempt to be reconstructed as a human being. Thomas appears again in Project G-1 with his new body, sporting extensive modifications from the numerous operations and riding atop a modified JCB. He tries to befriend Project G-1, and it works. But suddenly after, a Boulder crushed the monster. Distraught at the horrifying scene, Thomas lets out a loud despairing and pained "No!" before slumping over. After a while, blinded with complete rage, he then picks up and tears Keith Hartley in half while shouting "It was always you!", among other things. After doing so, his eyes become dark and his pupils become red. Paul confirmed in his Project G-1 livestream that Thomas Gotze became President of Sodorland. Trivia * In Thomas' PC Adventures '' Thomas' model gained siderods. Appearances Shed 17 Universe * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 The Adventures Of Roly The Coach * Roly Goes to Vote (cameo) * Roly's Halloween Special (mask only) * Roly's Christmas Special * Roly's Morning * Roly's Magical Christmas Thomas' PC Adventures * Gordon And The Caravans * Edward's Rendez-vous Quotes * "Hiya, Mr. Hartley." (Shed 17) * "Have we missed it yet? Wait for the 11:45." (Shed 17) * "It’s always held up.” (Shed 17) * "IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!" (Project G-1) Gallery File:Thomas Gotze as a human.png|Thomas Gotze as a human. File:Diesel-0.png|Full body of human Thomas Gotze. File:Thomas Gotze as human.png|Thomas at a station platform. 8b7cda22-7135-4138-8d7b-1a32c4a4c94b.png|Thomas' Arm File:Thomas as a Tank Engine.png|Thomas Gotze as a tank engine. File:Thomas-0.png|Photo of Thomas Gotze with Annie and Clarabel. File:Thomas.png|Thomas Gotze on display. File:Thomas Gordon James and Edward.png|Thomas, Gordon, James, and Edward in the sheds. File:Thomas and Trevor.png|Thomas with Trevor. File:Thomas and Duck.png|Thomas with Duck. File:Thomas and Bertie.png|Thomas with Bertie. File:ThomasandMightyMac.png|Thomas with Mighty Mac. File:Thomas2.png File:Untitled-0.png|Thomas running down the track. File:Thomas Screams.png|"NOOOOOO!!!!" File:ThomasInRolyGoestoVote.png|Thomas in "Roly Goes to Vote". File:CTAGyTeXIAAgKrd.jpg|Thomas' Model used in Shed 17. File:C6V DoBXMAkNgyG (1).png|Thomas Gotze with Annie and Clarabel File:C1CJZLWXAAAdAJG (1).png File:C6WE1UuWUAEdi_l.jpg|Thomas meeting Annie and Clarabel. File:Tom and Tim 3D.jpg|Thomas and Timothy. (Picture requested by Brandon Polley)'' File:IMG 1303.jpg|Thomas' body being carried by Cranky. File:_3739.png|Thomas after he tears Keith apart. File:--Thomas Gotze-- & --Roly--.jpeg|Thomas with Roly. File:_3747.png|Thomas' red eyes File:ThomasinProjectG-1.png File:Capture (19).PNG File:Capture (8).PNG|Thomas covered in Welsh coal. File:Project G-1 (6).PNG File:DowntheMine47.png File:Thomas'Train38.png File:Thomas'Train14.png File:IMG 1291.jpg File:Maxresdefault live.jpg|Thomas in the Shed 17 Thumbnail. File:Thomas-1.png|Thomas' Model File:Sir Topham Hatt 2-0.png File:Roly's Morning.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds from "Roly's Morning". File:Roly's Morning1.jpg|Close-up of Thomas from "Roly's Morning. File:IMG_1524.jpg|Drunk Thomas File:IMG 1525.jpg File:RailBridgeandSignalbox1982.png File:bandicam 2018-12-07 21-39-25-370.jpg|Deleted Scene. File:Roly's Magical Christmas.png File:DvdPhWOXQAAQ6Dz.jpg large.jpg File:DvdGZcVXgAEzQeF.jpg large.jpg File:DvdEpQLWsAA pmB.jpg File:DvdCQmoWoAAG4-e.jpg File:DvdCPr8WoAAz9f2.jpg File:DvdCOwJXgAEZEKN.jpg File:Thomas The Tank Engine .png File:ThomasAndTrevor14.png File:Thomas The Tank Engine Shed 17-2 File:ThomasInTrouble.png File:Dv2ACtTWoAAUkuh.jpg|Thomas and James laughing. File:Thomas1.png File:DzovA7DUYAA4j6X.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-02-26 17-00-05-497.jpg File:Thomas-2.png File:Knapford.png File:DzovA7DUYAA4j6X.jpg File:D2maBuwXQAMvdNR.jpg File:Thomas Gotze-0.png File:Thomas- .png A3B612B4-F225-4A22-A21D-9A063634F4DC.jpeg bandicam 2019-12-26 01-33-09-230.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 01-33-12-445.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:The Gotze Family Category:0-6-0 Category:Humans Category:Alive